


Три главных слова

by Vendigo, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Zlatan is Zlatan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendigo/pseuds/Vendigo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Златан не привык говорить о чувствах открыто, а Максвелл не привык сдаваться, или пять раз, когда он пытался вытянуть из Златана признание, и один раз, когда Златан сам сделал решительный шаг.





	Три главных слова

Максвелл знал, на что подписывался. Он знал, кто такой Златан, но почему-то каждый раз как дурак надеялся и верил в чудеса. Он верил, что Златан рано или поздно снизошёл бы до простых людей и поведал всем о своих чувствах. Но чем больше они общались, тем больше Максвелл думал, что это случилось бы не раньше, чем безжалостная старуха с косой приказала бы его Величеству возлечь на смертный алтарь. И, хоть Златана и устраивал такой порядок вещей, Максвелл решительно собирался его изменить. 

Он вытрясет из Златана правду, чего бы ему это не стоило. 

**1.**

Выходные — это особенные дни, в которые хотелось лежать и разлагаться, притворяясь амебой. А некоторым, наоборот, хотелось ворваться в какой-нибудь клуб, чтобы оставить там остатки сознания и здравого смысла. Другие же посвящали выходные родным и близким, превращая эти деньки в беззаботное время, о котором можно будет вспоминать ещё долго. 

Златан любил проводить выходные за играми, погружаясь в виртуальный мир с головой. Он даже мечтал создать игру имени себя, где он, как главный герой, бороздил бы просторы галактики. Конечно, это все были мечты, но он точно знал, что у него все получится. У Златана всегда все получалось. 

Максвелл любил проводить выходные либо за хорошей книгой, либо с любимым человеком, а лучше — если все вместе. Но разве ж Златана убедишь? Тот не мог усидеть на месте, ему нужно было сделать все и сразу. С этим приходилось мириться, хоть и порою не очень-то и хотелось. 

Вот и сегодня Златан, ссылаясь на супер важные дела в киберпространстве (а он, черт возьми, реально считал себя мастером киберспорта), засел у себя дома и на все вопросы Максвелла предлагал ему «заскочить на огонёк, авось что и обломится». Ужасное панибратство. 

Но Максвелл поехал. Он поехал, уверенный в том, что ему удастся если не отвлечь Златана от приставки, то хотя бы разговорить. Может хоть так, хоть увлеченный игрой, Златан рассказал бы ему о своих чувствах. 

Глупый, глупый Максвелл. 

*** 

Ключи от квартиры у него были уже давно, поэтому войти в дом труда не составило. Да и найти Златана была не такая уж сложная задача, поэтому вскоре Максвелл сидел подле него, положив голову на плечо. 

— Ммм, приехал? — протянул Златан, не отрывая глаз от экрана. 

— Дома делать нечего было, — пожал плечами тот. 

— Нашёл бы ты себе уже хобби. 

— У меня хобби – помогать сирым и убогим, — фыркнул Максвелл, ничуть не лукавя. 

— Сейчас огребешь, — лениво произнес Златан. 

Их перепалки были чем-то обычным, даже можно было сказать, привычным, поэтому ни тот ни другой не обращал на это внимание. 

— Вот скажи мне, — снова начал Максвелл, решив не тянуть быка за рога, а сразу, без подготовки прыгнуть с места в карьер, — что ты любишь больше всего? 

Конечно, в лоб спрашивать было опасно – Златан бы точно на такую провокацию не повелся, но хоть так, хоть так. 

Златан, не отрывая глаз от экрана, пожал плечами. 

— Футбол, конечно же. 

— А потом? — с надеждой спросил Максвелл. 

— Нуу… может игры. Ещё пожрать люблю. И машины. 

Вздохнув, Максвелл откинулся на кровать, закрывая глаза. Ну да, как вообще можно было подумать, что у него были шансы в этом неравном бою. Как можно. 

  
  


**2.**

Второй раз, когда Максвелл «ненавязчиво» попытался вытянуть из Златана всю правду, пришелся как раз на канун Нового года. Златан очень любил этот праздник, хоть и особо в этом не признавался. Он вообще был скуп на эмоции, считая, что так его легко можно было задеть. Как будто на то, чтобы задеть Златана, нужна была особая подготовка, с его-то самолюбием! В общем, к Новому году Максвелл готовился основательно. У него были большие планы и не менее большие надежды.

Хотя, если речь шла о Златане, трудно было к чему-то подготовиться изначально. Это же ворох сюрпризов, ящик Пандоры, если бы у той было завышенное чувство собственной важности. 

Обычно все происходило по одному сценарию: они отмечали праздники уже после, предпочитая официальные даты выделять для своих родных. Но в этот раз все пошло по-другому. 

Так вышло, что из-за плотного графика перспектива праздников вырисовывалась туманная. Ну, во всяком случае, они точно знали, что смогут провести это время вдвоём. И Максвеллу казалось, что все должно было пройти просто идеально. 

Ключевое слово «казалось». 

Как же хорошо было отмечать праздники, когда единственной проблемой, стоявшей на повестке дня, было вовремя дойти до хоть какой-то плоскости. 

А теперь… теперь нужно было приготовить праздничный ужин, учесть всякие мелочи и постараться между делом не прибить Златана. В общем, так себе аттракцион. 

— Златан, я клянусь, если ты ещё хоть раз сунешь пальцы в салатницу, я тебе их отрежу, — в очередной раз зашипел Максвелл, ударяя партнера по ладоням. 

— Не отрежешь, — фыркнул Златан. — Ты ж меня любишь. 

Максвелл застыл, закусив губу. 

— А ты меня? 

— Много будешь знать – скоро состаришься. 

Максвелл с шумом опустил нож на доску. Ещё немного, и Златан лишится пальцев за «просто так». 

**3.**

Третий раз, когда Златан был в шаге от заветного признания, пришёлся на начало лета. Не то чтобы Максвелл до этого не предпринимал попыток вытянуть из него те самые слова, просто они были не столь очевидными, чтобы заострять на них внимание. 

В этот раз Максвелл решил не ходить вокруг да около (он помнил свою прошлую попытку), а спросить в лоб. Да ещё смотреть прямо в глаза, чтобы обязательно смутить. Казалось бы: все стало таким простым. Обычный вопрос, прямой ответ. От такого сложно было уйти и ещё сложнее накосячить. Однако Максвелл, к сожалению, забывал, с кем имел дело. 

— Скажи, ты любишь меня? — как бы невзначай спросил он, делая вид, что в мире нет ничего интереснее пассировки овощей. 

— Ну, все с тобой ясно, — хмуро бросил Златан, хлопая рукой по столу. 

Максвелл весь напрягся. Что ясно? Что случилось? Это что, был какой-то личный триггер Златана? 

— И что тебе ясно? — аккуратно спросил он. 

— Ты сломал мою приставку. И не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я! 

— Что? — аж поперхнулся Максвелл. — Как ты вообще это связал? 

— Очень просто, — хмыкнул он, чувствуя себя, наверное, как минимум Шерлоком Холмсом. — Мои дети всегда пытаются воззвать к моим чувствам, когда накосячат. 

Максвелл глубоко вздохнул, выключая плиту. 

— Златан, ты такой дебил. 

**4.**

В четвёртый раз не теряющий надежды Максвелл попытался вытянуть слова любви из Златана путём банального шантажа. 

Хотя, если вдуматься, дело было даже не в том, что Златан не проявлял своих чувств, в этом плане все было просто: его эмоции прослеживались в деталях. Его нежность всегда была какой-то запредельной, какой-то на грани. Это ужасно импонировало Максвеллу, но иногда ему просто не хватало тех самых слов.

Возможно, он был не совсем адекватен в своих желаниях, но, начав один раз, уже невозможно остановиться. 

— То есть, как это «никакого секса»? — удивился Златан. Подумать только: его Величеству в чём-то отказывали! 

— Вот так. Условия я тебе сказал. Ты говоришь, что ты обо мне думаешь, и тогда получаешь все, что захочешь. Правда за правду, дорогой. 

Златан услышал. Златан осознал. И, конечно же, Златан все правильно понял. Поэтому на Максвелла полился поток англо-шведских приличных и не очень изречений, раскрывающий всю, якобы, суть Максвелла. 

А, собственно, чего он ожидал? 

**5.**

Пятый и, наверное, последний (для Максвелла и его нервной системы) раз вышел случайно. 

Максвелл, скуки ради, просматривал прессу, пока не наткнулся на интервью… Тут стоит сделать лирическое отступление и сказать, что Златан собирал все, что мало-мальски затрагивало его скромную персону, и держал в одном месте. Он это даже не перечитывал (и так знал, что великолепен), просто хранил, ведь всегда приятно знать, что есть в этом мире место, где тебя ценили. И не важно, что это была пресловутая «жёлтая пресса». Так вот, читая журнал, Максвелл обнаружил статью о самом обаятельном и привлекательном нападающем «ПСЖ», и… излияния самого героя статьи на целых три абзаца – на тему того, как он восхищался Алессандро Нестой и до сих пор скучал за ним, любил, обожал, боготворил… 

Дальше Максвелл читать уже не мог. То есть, он тут столько лет распинался, а одному засранцу (с которым у Златана ничего не было) достались все те невысказанные Максвеллу слова! Подумать только! 

— Ты чего такой смурной? — Златан как всегда вовремя, и как всегда переходя к самой сути, будь он неладен. 

— Статью о тебе читаю, — хмыкнул Максвелл. — Ты, оказывается, любитель вдаваться в воспоминания. 

Златан перегнулся, чтобы рассмотреть, о чем, собственно, шла речь и пожал плечами. 

— У меня с ним даже ничего не было. 

— Зато слов ему досталось больше, чем мне, за эти гребенные двенадцать лет. 

Психанув, Максвелл отпихнул от себя журнал и вышел из дома. Как ему все это надоело. 

**+1.**

После той злополучной ситуации, которую и ссорой-то назвать было назвать нельзя, Максвелл чувствовал себя неловко. Он ведь повёл себя как ребёнок, сорвавшись из-за пустяка, напридумывав себе невесть что. 

Да, Златан не был любителем выражать эмоции открыто, когда дело касалось дорогих людей, но зачем устраивать из этого трагедию? Да и потом, Максвелл и так все прекрасно знал. 

Только почему-то противное ощущение, будто ему чего-то не хватало, никак не хотело отпускать. 

Прошла неделя, в ходе которой они почти не разговаривали. Златан – просто из принципа, а Максвелл пытался убедить сам себя в том, что он все себе придумал. И у них все хорошо. 

Выходило, на самом деле, так себе. 

Но вот на очередной тренировке Максвелл услышал смешок Давида за своей спиной. 

— А можно завтра мне также? — уже вовсю заливался он. 

— Пока не заслужил, — лаконично ответил Златан. 

Максвелл видел, как вокруг них собиралась толпа, но не решался обернуться. Потому что он не знал, чего ожидать, не знал и откровенно побаивался. 

— Ну, ты обернёшься или мне нужно тренера дождаться? — спросил Златан. 

Тот даже приятное не мог делать так, как это делали бы нормальные люди. Сделав глубокий вдох, Максвелл обернулся и… потерял дар речи. 

Перед ним в белой футболке стоял Златан, а на футболке… что ж, это вышло эффектно. На футболке большими буквами было выведено: 

«Я люблю Максвелла Андраде». 

Вот так просто. Любит. И подчеркнул ещё несколькими линиями, чтобы точно знал и не забыл. 

— Доволен? — спросил Златан. 

— Такая ты скотина, — вздохнул Максвелл, усиленно пряча улыбку. 

Конечно он был доволен. Он был счастлив, что Златан хоть и в письменной форме, но все же сказал об этом. А ещё Максвелл был в восторге от кучи издёвок и приколов, которые обрушились на Златана со стороны команды, которая, конечно же, приняла все это за шутку. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
